Mukuro
Mukuro (軀) is one of three S-class demons, who rules over Demon World, at the beginning of the Three Kings Saga. Appearance Mukuro normally conceals herself behind bandages that are studded with paper tag wards (御札 おふだ, ofuda, translated as Honorable Holy Writing) and wrapped around her whole head, only revealing her severely scarred right eye to the rest of Demon World. It has the effect of masking her voice to make her sound like a man. However, when she takes off the bandages, she has a mask over her right eye and orange hair, all parted to the left. Additionally, her entire right side is covered in severe burn scars. The damage is so extensive that her right forearm and right thigh were each replaced with a mechanical limb. History The anime reveals that Mukuro was abandoned on a freezing-cold snowy night. She was found by a wealthy humanoid demon, who became her 'father' and abused her and raped her at his own leisure. The manga is a little different, and far-more graphic, in that regard. It says that Mukuro was born into slavery, her insides surgically altered in order for her owner (her father Chikou) to be able to 'play' with her that much easier, and she got a new scar as a birthday present. Everything about her childhood, it seems, was seen with disgust at both him and herself. Eventually, at the age of seven, Mukuro poured acid over her head in order to avoid his desire. He tossed her out, which she describes as 'rebirth'. She then replaced her damaged limbs with robotic parts, swore to seek power at all costs and gained a reputation for violence, covering her face with bandages and leading many to believe that she was a man. Synopsis Three Kings Saga With Yusuke joining Raizen, and Kurama joining Yomi, Mukuro sends a video message to Hiei, asking him to come see her The friends come to Demon World together and then head their separate ways. Mukuro asks Hiei to show his true strength by meeting the man that gave him the Jagan eye. It ends with both dying, but Mukuro saves them. She puts Hiei into a regeneration tank and strips to show him her true form. Mukuro agrees to join the Demon World Tournament, hosted by Yusuke. While fighting Hiei in the anime, she continues to test his strength, and he proves to be no match for her. She even destroys the Dragon of the Darkness Flame with her bare hands, but Hiei gets the last laugh (so to speak) when he reveals that he had managed to break the shackle around her left wrist, effectively freeing her from her past. During the finals, in both the anime and the manga, Mukuro faces off against Natsume, one of Raizen's sparring buddies. Both of them lost and the title of King of Demon World ended up going to Enki, another of Raizen's friends. Epilogue In the manga, after the Demon World Tournament, Hiei learns of the nature of Mukuro's power. When he confronts her about it, on her birthday no less, she pushes him away, in no mood to deal with his abrasive personality. When he mentions Chikou, she bristles. When he asks why she never sought revenge, she inexplicably experiences a flashback to the one time that Chikou had decided, on a whim, to act like a father should have behaved towards his daughter. Hiei says that she was clinging to that one moment and that she had become strong because she was confused, not because she had suffered, and added that she disgusted him. She responds by promptly blasting him out of her room with a burst of power that nearly blows a hole in his torso. When he returned after a consultation with Kurama and a confrontation with Chikou, he reveals that the memory, of that one time Chikou had acted like a father should have, was actually manufactured memories conducted with simple hypnosis; false images implanted into her subconscious mind, programmed to flood her mind's eye whenever she had the urge to harm or kill Chikou. This served as a defense system that prevented her from taking revenge upon him, now that she had become an S-class demon; he had assumed that her inner conflict would paralyze her forever, which had left him complacent and unprepared. Hiei vowed to break her inner conflict and did so by giving her Chikou, who was infected by a plant parasite that Kurama had supplied Hiei with, that kept him in place and regenerated any wound inflicted upon him. He then suggests that she mutilate her former tormentor however she wants. He added that when she grew tired of torturing Chikou, destroying his brain would be the only way to kill both the plant and her father. She simply smiles at this, to which he smirks and wishes her a happy birthday. Powers and Abilities In both the manga and the anime, it's said that Mukuro's incredible power depends entirely on her state of mind. In the anime, it seems that her power is directly-proportional to how much hatred she feels. *In the anime, she demonstrates the ability to cut through the entirety of the third dimension. Whatever come into contact with the slashes will be cut as well *She has been shown to cause geyser-explosions of energy whenever she punches. *She can surround her hand in energy and then release it all at once, damaging whatever is in its range. Category:Characters